Talk:Cornered
Dig a way out I know it's a common solution in a situation like this, but could this be a reference to "Players, Chapter Two"? ― Thailog 14:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Considering digging made no difference in Players, I'd just chalk it up to trying similar solutions to similar problems. – Psypher 19:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Timestamp confusion I initially thought it was my first impression, but upon seeing the episode again, I still think the last scenes timeline is muddled. So, after defeating Despero, Mal meets with the others at the warehouse and asks about M'gaan, right? Then it cuts to her in Chicago... almost 24 hours later... Oh, but then, it cuts to Black Canary etc, presumably at that time... where? Per GW himself, shouldn't there be a timestamp for that scene? ― Thailog 18:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :The final scene takes place in STAR Labs, Taos, in the same office used by Black Canary earlier in the episode (note the Zeta-tube schematics on the wall). As for the when and why no new timestamp... ??? – Psypher 19:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what I figured. Goof? ― Thailog 20:35, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::If it is an error, it's not just a timestamp one - the date/time on Godfrey's second broadcast fits the Chigaco timestamp. And per the new timestamp for a new day rule, there should have been one for when they were freed from the cage. Unless they were rescued on April 1st and Godfrey was reporting on it the next evening? – Psypher 18:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Exactly! The last scenes were very confusing, timeline-wise. Maybe the error is in the day? If the Chicago timestamp was supposed to be on April 1, that would make sense, because 21:08 CDT is 22:08 EDT, which is half hour after the brawl. I think that's more believable than cutting to M'gann 24 hours after Mal asked about her. Unless she walked there... That would also explain why the last scene didn't have a timestamp: it was the same place and day as shown in its first appearance, thus precluding the need of a different TS. ― Thailog 18:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::I have been working to get the plot synopsis updated when I can but it would certainly help to know how the time stamps are to work. We had several cuts to the various locations of the "subplots" and I'm wondering if it might help to have a timestamp added for each location to avoid some confusion. Or should I just write something like "at the Hall of Justice" each time we go to what's taking place there? -- ratrangerm, 20:29, January 14, 2013 (MST) ::::::The latter. The timestamps just serve to anchor the synopsis to specific points in the episode. You can cut back with a "Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice...". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:21, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::The timestamps aren't wrong. You could argue that some are missing, but it was always a judgement call for us whether or not to add timestamps to already visited locations. Even IF the day changed over. Sometimes they just made an episode feel cluttered. The bulk of the episode takes place on April 1st, but Godfrey is reporting on it on the 2nd, which is also when the kids watch the report, and when Miss M. arrives in Chicago.--Gweisman (talk) 09:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC)